


Where in Amphibia is Carmen Sandiego?

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (Cartoon 1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Carmen Sandiego stole a thing with Miss Croaker so she has to be stopped!





	Where in Amphibia is Carmen Sandiego?

"Sprig, we have to stop the thief!" Hop Pop said.

"Who is the thief and what did they steal?" Anne said. "I will be a detective and solve the case!"

"We already know she is Carmen Sandiego!" Hop Pop said. "The question is where in Amphibia is she?!"

"Is she in Wartwood?" Sprig asked.

"No, she left Wartwood with Miss Croaker and they're a crime team now!" Hop Pop said.

"That's really bad!" Sprig said.

"I can see them!" Anne said. "My human eyes are really good so I can tell they are on the path ahead!"

"But that is miles away!" Hop Pop said. "How will we get to there?"

"I will sell our vegetables to get a taxi," Sprig said.

"Let's just Uber instead," Anne said. "I will drive."

So Anne Ubered them to the Carmen Sandiego and Croaker team. "We are going to stop your thiefing!" she said.

Sprig jumped on the cart they had and took the diamond back that they stole. Miss Croaker shook her fist and Carmen Sandiego threw her hat at Anne but Anne caught it and decided to wear it from then on because it was fashionable so it will be in season 2 you will see!

"Cruses, foiled again!" Carmen Sandiego said and then she went back to VILE because this was the old Carmen Sandiego not the new one where shes a good guy.

"I think if Encyclopedia Brown helped you could have stopped her faster though," the mayor said.

The End


End file.
